


Awkward AUs

by Turtlesandtimelords



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlesandtimelords/pseuds/Turtlesandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of awkward AUS for This cool dude----> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneelmortals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward AUs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kneelmortals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneelmortals/gifts).



> 'dude I know we don't know each other but my swim trunks came off when I jumped in the water can you grab them for me' AU This is a gift to Kneelmortals because she made me the most lovely fanart for my birthday. And I am truly sorry love that this is so late.

Merlin inhaled deeply. He took 3 steps backwards and then ran forward, diving from the cliff. A perfect reverse group. He hits the water gracefully. The two college fraternities in the water cheered. The two fraternities were The Druids and The Knights. Merlin reemerges and sucks in a deep breath. He does not swim to the others. He casually glances around him, as if searching for something. One of the knight swam closer to him. "Hey, ummm. I know we don't know each other but could you do me a favor?"  The blond boys pretty blue eyes narrowed. "What do you want" He asked suspiciously. Merlin blushed darkly. "During my dive my swim trunks came off. They're right by you. Can you grab them for me?" The blond grinned and quickly swiped the black trunks floating nearby. He swam, quickly, past Merlin to the darker water by the cliff. "well c'mon then." he called back to Merlin. Merlin swam behind him. Merlin called out to him. "Hey where are we going?" "You don't want everyone to see you do you?" Merlin blushed and followed the man into a small cave. When Merlin finally caught up with him he had to lean against a rock to catch his breath. The water was barely up to Merlin's armpits, but went a little higher on the blond. "Hey aren't you the captain of the swim team. uhhh...Aaron...Artie... Arthur! Your name is Arthur right?" Arthur turned around and leaned against what would appear to be a tiny island made of rock. "And you're Merlin Emrys. Captain of the diving team, debate team, and GSA." Merlin's eyes widened. "You've done your research." Arthur swam forward one stroke. "I always keep my eye on the prize." Merlin blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" Arthur swam forward one more stroke and grinned manically. Merlin took a step back. Arthur swam forward. Merlin stepped back. Arthur swam forward until Merlin was backed into a rock. "What are you doing mate?" "You want your swim trunks back, don't you?" Arthur whispered, biting Merlin's ear. Merlin whimpered. "y-yeah." Arthur bit his collarbone. "Then shut up, _Mer_ lin." Arthur let his hands travel Merlin's body, ghosting his lips over Merlin's. Arthur kissed Merlin slowly, softly. He got a hand between them and grabbed Merlin's cock. Arthur tugged as the kiss got more intense. Merlin drew in shuddering breaths between kisses. Arthur worked Merlin faster, watching his face. Merlin eyes were closed, he was biting his bottom lip. When Arthur would swipe his thumb over the slit and smear the pre-cum down the shaft, Merlin would make the most beautiful "O" face Arthur had ever seen. Not that he'd seen many.  Merlin was completely silent save when he came. Merlin came with a whispered moan of Arthur's name. Arthur kissed him gently and slipped him into his trunks. "I know your tired, love. But we must be on our way. Gwen and Morgana will be worried." Merlin looked confused. "How did you?" Arthur grinned picking Merlin up bridal style. "Morgana is my sister." "Oh." Merlin layed his head against Arthur's chest. Arthur, awkwardly but also somewhat gracefully in a way only a Penndragon can be, swam back to their friends and into a whole new beginning.


End file.
